pokecentral_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
All Commands available to normal/ranked players in alphabetical order Commands for all ranks: * /abandonallclaims Abandons all your claims no matter where you are in the map * /abandonclaim Abandons the claim you are currently in, you will no longer own it * /accesstrust playername Gives the player access to doors, trapdoors, buttons, etc. * /back Return to your previous location * /balance or /bal Check your balance, using /bal playername can show you another players balance * /baltop allows you to see the highest balance's on the server * /buy Sends you to the pokecentral buycraft * /claimgreeting message Sends a message to anyone who enters the claim * /claimfarewell Sends a message to anyone who leaves the claim * /claimname name Names the claim * /claiminfo Gives info about the claim you're in * /claimbuy Shows all claims currently for sale * /claimsell price Puts the claim you're currently in (you have to own it) for sale. * /claimtransfer username Gives the claim you're currently in to the person(They have to have enough claimblocks) * /containertrust playername Gives the player trust to open chests but not break blocks * /deletehome or /delhome Deletes your sethome * /eggsteps slot Shows how many steps your egg still needs to hatch * /endbattle Ends your currently battle (Usually used when you're stuck in battle) * /gems Checks your gem balance * /gts Opens GTS menu * /gts sell Opens GTS sell menu * /homeset Sets a home to tp to with /home (/sethome does the same thing) * /home Teleports you to your /sethome * /homes Shows your list of homes(need ranks for multiple homes) * /ignore playername true Blocks the player, you wont see their messages but they can still see yours * /ignore playername false Unblocks the player, you'll see their messages again * /ivs slot Checks IVs of the pokemon * /kit kitname Gives you the kit * /kits Lists all your kits, currently available kits are green, unavailable kits are red * /lastlegend or /ll Shows the past three legends that spawned and how long ago they spawned * /list Lists all currently online players (not very useful when you can just hold tab) * /listhomes Same as /homes, shows all your /sethomes * /message playername or /m playername Sends a private message to the player * /mail Checks your current mail, * /mail send playername message Sends a mail to the player that instantly pops up when they join the server or use /mail * /mail clear Clears all mail sent to you * /managertrust playername Gives manager level trust to the player (able to trust other people and build in the claim) * /pay playername amount Pays the player that amount * /playerwarp playername Teleports you to that players playerwarp (if they have one) * /pwarp set Sets your playerwarp for people to teleport to * /pwarp close Closes your playerwarp (people wont be able to tp to it anymore) * /pokedesigner Opens the /pokedesigner menu to edit pokemon with gems * /pokevault Opens the pokevault menu * /pokehunt Opens pokehunt menu * /reply or /r message Replies to the last person who sent you a private message * /randomteleport or /rtp Teleports you to a random location * /realname Shows a players real name, if they have a nickname * /return Same as /back, returns you to your previous location * /rules shows the most important rule, and links the discord to see the rest * /seenplayer or /seen playername Shows when a player was last online * /sell hand Sells the item you're currently holding (plus any other duplicates in your inventory) * /shop Opens the shop menu * /spawn Brings you to spawn * /safetrade playername Opens the safetrade menu with that player if they accept, best way to trade because you can see what they're trading in detail and the server exchanges them if both parties accept. That way the trade is safe * /tpa playername Sends a teleport request to that player * /tpdeny Denies the previous teleport request * /tpaccept Accepts the previous teleport request * /tpahere Sends a teleport request to teleport that player to you * /transferclaim playername same as /claimtransfer, gives that claim to the other player as long as they have the claimblocks * /trust playername Gives builder level trust to the player, they can build, break and open chests * /trustall Trusts everyone and gives them builder level access to the claim * /trustlist Shows a list of everyone trusted on the claim * /unignore playername Unignores the player * /untrust playername Untrusts the player * /untrustall Untrusts everyone from the claim * /vote Sends all the vote links * /voteshop opens the voteshop * /warp warpname Teleports you to the warp * /wiki (Pokémon) biome Where a certain species of Pokémon spawns * /wiki (Pokémon) evo What a certain species of Pokémon evolves into and what lvl or special conditions it needs * /wiki (Pokémon) moves A list of available level up moves a certain species of Pokémon can learn and at what level * /wiki (Pokémon) time What time the certain species of Pokémon spawns at. Day/night / dusk/dawn * /wiki (Pokémon ) rarity How rare a certain species of Pokémon is to spawn. The lower the number the rarer it is. * /wiki (Pokémon) egggroup What egg group a certain species of Pokémon is in, VERY useful when breeding. * /wiki (Pokémon) catch How easy it is to catch a certain species of Pokémon. Lower the number means it’s harder to catch. * /wiki (Pokémon) genderratio The chance of a certain species of Pokémon to have a certain gender. Example: starters have a 12% chance to be female and an 88% chance to be male. * /wiki (Pokémon) HA Tells you what HA (hidden ability) a certain Pokémon has * /wondertrade (or /wt for short) allows you to add a Pokemon of your choosing to the Wondertrade pool. when you trade a Pokemon you will randomly receive a Pokemon from the trade pool. Pro Rank Commands * /Pokeheal (Heal your Pokemon on the go) * /Pc (Check your PC on the go) * /Craft (Access a portable workbench) * /Anvil (Access a portable Anvil) Ace Rank Commands * /Enderchest (Access your Enderchest from anywhere) * /Hat (Wear any block as a hat) * All commands from previous ranks Legend Rank Commands * /Fly (Survival Area) * All commands from previous ranks Veteran Rank Commands * /TMs (Displays a list of what TMs a Pokemon can learn) * /Movelist (Displays a list of what moves a Pokemon learns) * /Hatch (Hatch Eggs Instantly) * /HiddenPower (View your Pokemons HiddenPower type) * All commands from previous ranks Master Rank Commands * /Tradesim (Instantly triggers Trade Evolution on a Pokemon) * /RedeemFossil (Instantly Redeem Fossils) * All commands from previous ranks Champion Rank Commands * /Repair (Repairs the current item in your hand) * /Pokecolor (Change your Pokemon's name color) Currently down due to gen 7 update * /prefixcolor Change your Champion Rank Prefix's color * All commands from previous ranks